Contemno Diluculo
by Lammybug
Summary: Within the darkness of the night, there is only him and only her. The dawn comes too soon.


A/N: This is another song inspired fic. The song is in first person, a POV that I usually do not like to write in, but seemed to fit with such a short one shot. Its in game-ish. Call it an interlude to somewhere fitting within the game. The song is called, "Hands to Heaven" by Breathe. I recommend not watching the music video (it sort of kills the fic) for it but just listening to the song.

Contemno Diluculo is latin, roughly translated, "to hate the dawn".

_**Contemno Diluculo**_

As I watch you move, across the moonlit room, I marvel at the tenderness of your loving. I marvel that those very same fingers that had been trained to wield a sword and destroy an enemy were so soft to the touch. They belied the dangerous nature of the creature that lays before me. Yet they had brought out a tenderness within me that no one had ever achieved before. There was a gentleness shown and expressed within these walls that would never be revealed to the harshness of the approaching sun. Within the darkness of this night, these things, these feelings of softness and lightness had been exchanged and I hate that tomorrow I must leave. For the dawn knows no reprieve.

"God give me strength when I am leaving," I whisper aloud as I watch you.

You lie there, sleeping in blissful slumber under my watchful gaze. There is no fear that you sleep so fitfully under the eyes of your enemy. But I am not your enemy tonight. I am not sure exactly what I am because lover does not seem quite right. I am so many things to you in this night that I do not have a name, no clear definition. Would that it was only that I am a man and you are a woman and we got lost in the night together. For in truth, that is exactly what we have been to each other. If not for the war, if not for our countries, if not for this fight for the crystal, that is what we would be. It would be that simple and that clear. But our relationship is anything but clear. The lines have been distorted since the moment we met. With you, there had never been any underlying hostility nor any lingering contempt as there had been with the rest of your party that night. You had not been false and you had not held back. You had confused me as no one had. What was black and what was white had no clear distinction in regards to us. We were grey.

The moonlight reaches across the room to illuminate your peaceful form and I envy its touch upon your skin. My eyes follow the tips of your toes, to the slopes of your legs, to the curve of your back and to the lines of your face. They linger longer on some areas than they do on others and I cannot stop the urge to pray. To raise my hands to heaven and pray that some day we would be brought back together some day. Tonight I need your sweet caress and for you to hold me in the darkness. Tonight I need to calm my restlessness because you relieve my sadness. After tonight, I do not know how I shall cope without this comfort that you have given me in the dark nights to come. I know there will be many.

You stir under my gaze and I am given a glimpse of more of your silky skin. The sight of you makes me ache as much as the coming separation. As soon as your eyes meet mine, I know that you know my thoughts. Your eyes are the most amazing color of blue, a different shade than my own, but mine seem colorless to the vibrancy of yours. They fill with your tears and make them sparkle in the moonlight that is glowing like a halo around your head. Then your hands, those tender yet rough hands, raise so that you can embrace me. I am helpless as I cross the room to hold you. Those hands touch me and I am soon lost within the scent of you as I bury my face in your neck. Soft hiccups escape your lips and I can feel the tears run down your face to fall down my shoulder. I whisper words softly into your ears to soothe you. There is this pain within my breast when I speak the words. The words are not important in and of themselves but the meaning behind them. They do not mean much yet they mean everything all at once. I whisper them into your ear even as I feel this pain. I cannot believe the magnitude of this pain, the acuteness of how much it hurts, at the thought of losing the simple ability to touch you as I am now. Without your touch, my life will be lonely.

The morning has now come. Another day as dawned. We are both dressed as the warriors that we are and not the lovers that had been. Our bags are packed but it is I who must leave first. Yet, I linger. I linger because once we leave these four walls we will no longer be as we were inside them. We will go back to the world outside and our shall duties return. I hate it. I hate this. I hate that the dawn has come to reveal what we must be. It reveals what we are and we cannot hide it under the harshness of its rays. For with the sun, the burning hatred shall replace the cool, soothing tones of the night. I have never hated a new day more. For with it, hope did not spring up. It had chased hope away.

I stare at you as you stare at me. There is nothing more to say and this I hate too.

"Farewell," I say and though I try to make it sound abrupt and cold, my real feelings leak out with it.

"Farewell," you breathe just above a whisper. Those eyes look up at me again. I almost give in to the pull of them. The pull to never leave this room.

But the pull is not strong enough.

There is no more time for delay. The world shall begin it's stir back to life and we should be gone, separated by that time. For with the dawn, our race, our hunt begins anew.


End file.
